Wow
by Brambleheart of Sunclan
Summary: Why had I felt so guilty when i dissapointed her? I knew the answer,but couldn't bring myself to admit it. I was falling in love with Max." Set after the episode "Kisses and Basketball". Please R&R. ZackxMax Paring. I stink at summarys.Rated T for safety
1. Admittance

Dislaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and if I did, then show wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.

A/N: This story is set after the Episode "Kisses and Basketball" I just love the ZackxMax paring. Sorry to the Zaddie fans out there.

Wow.

"_Someone special?" Patrick asked as he walked me to my table, eyeing the tux I was wearing. _

"_Nah, just someone I play Basketball with, she's kinda got a rush on me." I said, waving my hand through the air. _

"_So I assume she'll be wearing short sleeves and carrying a basketball." Patrick said as he cocked his head to one side._

"_Probably." I said, nodding my head. Then she walked in, smiling, and I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. "Or not." I said, managing to keep the shock out of my voice._

_She looked around the restaurant, and, spotting or table, her smile widened. _

_Patrick turned back to me "Take this from someone who cares about you, she is SO out of your League!" he said, and I think he meant it. I was about to respond, but she was there, beside Patrick that moment. _

"_Hi." She said feebly, and I hoped my cheeks weren't as red as they felt like they were. _

"_Stand, stand!" Patrick said through gritted teeth, gesturing madly with his hand._

"_Hi." I said, still feeling out of breath as I stood for a second, and quickly sat back down._

"_Mamuzelle" Patrick said, motioning her to her seat. "Tonight's special is Chicken Fingers," He said when she had sat down. "They come with curly fries and a free ice cream shaped like a clown." He said, placing menus down in front of us._

"_Is it modeled after you?" She said, smiling when Patrick looked back, clearly annoyed and disgusted._

"_She's lovely…" Patrick said, turning back to me, the sarcasm obvious in his voice as he walked away. She looked back at me, grinning,_

"_Sorry I'm late; I just couldn't decide what to wear." She said happily. Her face changed to a look of concern when she saw the awe in my expression, not as easily hidden now that I was making eye contact. "Is it to girly?" she asked, tilting her head to one side._

"_No its-" I broke off. She smiled. "Wow." "And your hair is so- Wow." Her happiness shone in her sparkling eyes._

"_Thanks," She said, "Why don't we order dinner while you try to think of some real adjectives." She said, possibly trying to hide a giggle, it's so hard to tell with her…_

That was two weeks ago. On the date the guys had pressured me into. It had ended terribly. But, with Arwin's help, I had made up with her after the championship Basketball game. It was nice knowing she didn't hate me.

She had been the only thing on my mind during the fight. It felt terrible to have disappointed her. To have hurt her. Every time she had looked at me. The feeling of guilt that had indefinitely shown in my eyes, it ate away at me. I couldn't focus on anything, not even Basketball.

I was an amazing feeling when we made up. But Even though she said to forget about the whole thing, I couldn't. Why had I felt that way? Why so Guilty?" I had done sort of the same kind of thing to my brother, and even my mother. Why didn't that make feel anywhere near as guilty as I felt with her? I knew that I knew the answer. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I liked her. I like-liked her.

I was falling in love with Max.

I hope you liked it, please review. No flames please, but constructive criticism would be appreciated.

A/N: I am sorry about any typos, especially missing "C's". That key on this computer has been screwing up lately. The dialogue in italics is taken from the Episode "Kisses and Basketball" of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Not sure of the actual spelling


	2. Arguments and Mega Zombies

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**A/N: If you didn't pick up on it in Chapter 1, This is Zack's POV, The italics are his thoughts. Please R&R, No flames please!! **

"I'm telling you, I don't know where you put your Basketball!" Cody said, aggravated, continuing our argument from this morning.

"You were the last one to see it! You put it away after we re-enacted the part of the championship game when you actually played!" I retorted bitterly.

"I did not!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Well maybe that basketball hit you harder than you think!"

"Zack, I did not lose your Basketball!"

"Did t-" I broke off. The bus had slowed to an absolute stand-still. The doors creaked open and the people outside boarded the bus. Tapeworm was on first, followed by Max. They walked down the aisle and sat down next to Tapeworm across from Cody and me.

"What wrong with you?" Cody said, bugged by my sudden silence. "For the last two weeks, you've been freezing up whenever we reach Tapeworm's stop. Are you ok Zack?"

"I'm fine." I said, shaking my head and breaking the trance.

"Hey Cody, Hey Zack," Tapeworm said, waving as they sat down. "Some homework last night, huh Zack?"

"Yeah." I muttered feebly.

"Oh how would you know? Its not like you DID it…" Cody sighed. "You were too busy playing 'Mega Zombie 3: Revenge of Giant Zombie Monsters of Doom'" Cody stated, rolling his eyes again.

"I had to try the new Destructor-Chip Upgrade!" I fired back.

"Cody, Zack's just keeping his priorities in order." Max laughed, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah!" I said, turning to Max. "Thank you!" I said quickly, before turning back to Cody.

"Whatever…" Cody muttered.

"_Thank you!" couldn't you have said something just a little cooler?_ I nagged myself. And then we spent the rest of the bus ride in silence.


End file.
